People interact with computer applications through user interfaces. While audio, tactile, and similar forms of user interfaces are available, visual user interfaces through a display device are the most common form of a user interface. With the development of faster and smaller electronics for computing devices, smaller size devices such as handheld computers, smart phones, tablet devices, and comparable devices have become common. Such devices execute a wide variety of applications ranging from communication applications to complicated analysis tools. Many such applications facilitate communication and recipient tracking.
Vast number of communications with recipients complicate discovery and management of future actions by the recipients on the communications. Indeed, updates, changes, and/or additions to communications cause difficulties in follow-up of communications by a participant. While maintaining communications, an additional layer of complication faced by a participant includes lack of feedback from the recipient. Complications with feedback and vast number of communications may lead to mismanagement of communications.